


Flame

by Cenyah



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenyah/pseuds/Cenyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya Sylvester is a Dauntless initiate defying the faction system to be with her one true friend, Eric. This is a love story filled with heartbreak and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind! I'm still learning the ropes, and any feedback would be brilliant :)   
> Peace and Love xo

We live in a world that has overcome the impossible and created a new society where everyone is accepted for who they are. Our founders created the faction system to maintain the peace after the war. There is Erudite, who value knowledge, Candor believe that the truth will set you free, and therefore control justice and court. Abnegation are public servants, and are trusted to run the government. They lead a selfless life, always putting others before themselves. Dauntless are our warriors, they are brave and fearless, something that I really admire. They police the city, and are ready for whatever lies beyond the fence. Finally, there is Amity. They farm the land, and value kindness and peace above anything else. It all works, everybody knows where they belong.

When a dependent turns 16, they are required to take an aptitude test, which will tell you the faction that you will succeed most in. However, we are told that it is our right to choose whichever faction we want, but with no change permitted. 

My name is Anya Sylvester, and today I will complete the test. I am from Amity, and to be quite frank, I can’t wait to get the fuck out of here. Amity’s ideals are to be kind to everyone, and to avoid conflict at all costs. But that’s not something I agree with. My mother often teases me, saying that I have a Candor brain, as I don’t really filter what I say. If I don’t like something, then I’m not afraid to say it. To be honest, it’s my downfall. Ever since I can remember, I’ve always been a loud mouth, and it would scare the other Amity kids away. 

I was pretty much a loner until I was 9 years old. I was walking to school one day and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of Candor teenagers ganging up on an Erudite boy, maybe 1 year older than myself. They punched him in the stomach and took books and threw them in a nearby puddle. When they left, I rushed over to the boy to help him, and found out that his name was Eric. From that point, we were inseparable, the best of friends. However, our friendship was frowned upon, as we were from two completely different factions. In a meeting when I was 14 and Eric was 15, a teacher told us that we would have to be separated at all times to avoid me choosing whatever faction that Eric chose, following him around like a ‘lost puppy dog’. That did not stop us though, each day after school, we would trek to the abandoned Ferris wheel near the fence, just so we could have time together. The following year, it was Eric’s time to choose his faction. I met him after his aptitude test, where he told me that he would be choosing Dauntless. I knew that it would be the last time that I would see him, so I kissed him on the lips, something that I had never done before. I walked away after that without saying anything, hoping that he would see it as a promise, that one day we would be together again.

One thing I know for sure is that I will not choose Candor or Amity tomorrow. Regardless of my test result, I will choose Dauntless and be with Eric once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you're all intrigued by Anya's story, as I said in the notes at the top, any feedback that you guy's have would be appreciated. I shall see about posting the second chapter soon :)  
> Peace and Love xo


End file.
